


牧場小事

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: 礦石鎮的女神大人紗夏，好像對新來的牧場主子瑜生了興趣……
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 2





	牧場小事

**Author's Note:**

> 牧場物語AU設定，女神4X牧場主9

鎮子上來了個新的牧場主。可礦石鎮的人除了鎮長志效、出貨商和雜貨店的定延以外，倒卻沒甚麼人見過她。

據朴鎮長所說，那是老牧場主的外孫女。她個子高高的，跟老牧場主一樣老穿著藍色工裝褲。沒有扣緊的白襯衫下，蝴蝶骨若隱若現 ;捲起的袖子底下，手臂的線條就如同姣好的山巒一樣。

“你好”操著不甚流利的韓語，帶著南方小島軟儂囗音柔聲道 :“我叫周子瑜。”可觸手所及的冰涼，卻不像自成年熱毒的臺南而年，反倒像從寒天雪地而來的。

這一切都是凑﨑紗夏在教堂和女神泉那邊聽鎮民講來的。作為這個鎮子的守護神，凑﨑紗夏不曾在教堂或是後山的女神泉見過她。許是她素來都被鎮民所崇敬，這次竟被人無視而感到不甘，竟是做了志怪小說常見的無聊事兒。

“天好冷，能讓我來避避雨麼？”

映在周子瑜眼中的卻是雙琥珀色的眸子，周子瑜不自覺想起年幼時她總倚偎在外祖父的腳邊、聽著他說著鎮子裏的故事。每到興起之時，他也會從懷中拿出塊琥珀玉佩——純粹得好像世間所有光芒都被凝結在內。放在手心摩擦之後，她總會嗅到殘餘的幽香。

——“那是我年輕時在後山的礦場挖到的，我可是挖到第六十層才挖到的。”混濁的瞳眼內閃過一絲的精光，那是年輕人獨有的精神氣。

“可以麼？”頂著被雨打濕糾成塊、跟秋季的穗子一樣的金色長髮，那個女子看著就跟落水的小柴犬般楚楚可憐。周子瑜轉身看著在家中享受著暖氣撒歡的酷吉，她不禁啞然失笑——怎麼這個女子跟小酷吉一模一樣？

“有甚麼好笑的？”猜是外頭又冷又濕，在門外待久的女子又忍不住鼓起臉頰、叉著腰問道 :“到底你能讓我進來嗎？”瞧！又變成小倉鼠了。周子瑜明明深知她是嗔怒，可那甜到極致的嗓音，卻使周子瑜聽著覺得她在撒嬌。

才不是！我才沒有撒嬌！聽著周子瑜的心聲，凑﨑氣得牙痒痒的 :周子瑜！要是你不讓我進來，我一定讓雨下得更大，好淹死你的農作物！

而且我是神！才不是那只在地上打滾的笨狗！凑瞄了眼伸著舌頭流口水的酷吉如此腹誹。可手卻是抓住周子瑜的手臂不斷的搖晃，睜大著自己名作“可憐少女”的眼睛，拼命要激起周子瑜的同情心 :“我家在後山，現在這麼大雨……”

要是這樣周子瑜你還不讓我進來，淹死你的農作物之後我再發大旱熱死你！

周子瑜從未到過後山，事實上除去外公所述的溫泉屋和木工之外，她倒卻不知道還有誰住在山上。看著這個女子手腳纖纖的，手也沒有長出常年握著斧頭而磨礪出的厚繭，周子瑜想 :她大概是溫泉屋的吧？

看了看越發大的雨勢，黑夜深處隱約聽到野犬的咆哮嚎鳴，周子瑜終是失了警惕心，放了那濕轆轆的凑﨑進屋。屋子裏迅間染上了一個又一個泥濘，周子瑜卻不惱怒，只是到了淋浴間調了熱水、朝凑﨑說道 :“先去洗個澡，待會我拿些衣服給你替換。”

凑﨑許久也沒有這麼洗過澡了。一來作為神的她不受時間所影響，長居湖中的她也沒這個必要 ;二來自從老牧場主和老穆奇走後，溫泉屋也逐漸荒廢，化成人形也失了洗澡泡溫泉的好去處。

“我把衣服放在上面。”

遠處周子瑜的聲音響起。凑﨑並不確定她是否好人，但她唯一肯定的卻是她並不壞。換上周子瑜的衣服，只見周子瑜的襯衫稍稍闊大，凑﨑得把袖子捲起好幾圈才可以。而那淺藍的工裝褲寬鬆得很，不住滑落的肩帶使得凑﨑也放棄套好它了。

“喝些熱牛奶，驅驅寒。”

當凑﨑換好衣服，周子瑜便把手上剛溫好的熱牛奶递給她，她隨即捧著暖呼呼的杯子喝了起來。周子瑜不自覺的抬起手順了順她的背脊，一邊柔聲道 :“慢慢喝，小心嗆到了。”那帶著淡淡奶香的氣息宛如薰風燙貼在凑﨑身上，年歲經已逾千百載的凑﨑耳尖竟然染上一抹霞紅。

“哎，你的肩帶怎麼滑了下來？”周子瑜邊說邊替凑﨑調校好那條帶子。湊近凑﨑的項脖時，熟悉的幽香再次喚醒周子瑜的記憶——是琥珀的氣息。她感覺氣溫好像熱了起來，該死的！早知不放那麼多柴薪進壁爐。

“好像有些熱，對吧？”沒想到凑﨑將周子瑜心裏所想的一切說出來。她轉過身來看著她，嘴唇上那一圈奶泡又讓她不由自主的想起旁邊的酷吉。

“周子瑜！”

“啊！抱歉。”周子瑜伸手搔了搔，帶著歉意的笑著說 :“是的…那個…”

等……等！

她剛才叫她甚麼？

“你是怎麼知道我的名字？”周子瑜柳眉微蹙，古怪的道:“我記得我好像沒有跟你說過我的名字。”

該死的！凑﨑暗罵:“凑﨑紗夏現在你可不是女神大人！你是後山住的鎮民。”

“我是從鎮子那裏聽來。你知道的，廣場那邊老是有大媽們在說閒話。”凑﨑伸手揉了揉周子瑜眉間的小川，咧著嘴笑著說道 :“忘了介紹，我是溫泉屋的紗夏。”

“紗夏…sana…”周子瑜將她的名字反覆在心裏默念數遍，那柔軟而好聽的讀音，就和眼前的人一模一樣。

周子瑜此時方才明白人如其名的意思。

這夜她倆倒是聊得頗長。凑﨑不得不說，相比老牧場主夫婦，周子瑜長得比二人好看，低斂著的眉目底下，藏著儒雅的柔情。她曾經問過她，何故千里迢迢搬了回來？周子瑜不答只是逗玩著酷吉，可作為守護神的凑﨑，這回竟然聽不到她的心聲！

她曾聽過周子瑜說她像酷吉，現在耳邊亦聽到遠方名井醫生祈禱病人早日康復、聽到遠方平井老闆祈求菜單新品順利開發……可只有近在咫尺的話，她是不知道的。

她對周子瑜的興趣又增添幾分，她想知道她的過往。

“明天你來溫泉屋好麼？我想跟你多聊聊。”


End file.
